


Mating Dance

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, F/F, Lapdance, POV Sif, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Even as a noblewoman who has traveled to see the customs of hundreds of cultures, Sif cannot for the life of her remember the last time she’s seen a dance soenchanting.





	Mating Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Sif - lapdance.

Even as a noblewoman who has travelled to see the customs of hundreds of cultures, Sif cannot for the life of her remember the last time she’s seen a dance so _enchanting_. And how they _cheer_ for Darcy as she moves her ample hips to the thumping music, inching her way closer to where Sif is seated at the edge of the dancefloor.

“What dance is this?” Sif whispers up to Thor where he’s standing at her shoulder, averting his eyes away from Darcy. “Is this their tradition?” She is happy to drink and be merry with the members of Thor’s Midgardian comrades, but she’s still learning their ways. She wonders if Tony Stark’s intoxicated laser show is also customary for Midgard parties.

“Something like that,” Jane answers for him, taking pity on his red face. “Whatever it is, I suspect it’s a gift for you, Sif.”

“I am honored,” Sif says, and immediately allows all other thoughts to fly from her mind as Darcy straddles her lap in one smooth motion, her breasts tantalizingly close to Sif’s face. “Oh, _very_ honored.”

“Feel free to touch,” Darcy says, winking at Sif. Her hair is loose and tumbling down her shoulders and the straps of her dress are sliding down her arms. “I’m all yours.” Her ass grinds into Sif’s lap, making liquid heat pool between Sif’s legs.

“And touch I shall,” Sif says, settling her hands on Darcy’s hips. She thinks she may become used to this type of dance.


End file.
